


Afraid

by Paidendryl



Series: Reverse Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, M/M, Reverse Bill Cipher, Reverse Dipper Pines, Reverse Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paidendryl/pseuds/Paidendryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was the point in fighting for freedom when there was no chance of being free?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> So...I wanted to try my hand at writing a reverse falls fic and well...this is the outcome. Hope you enjoy it!

It was dark and cold where he was. Dark, cold, and scary.

He let out a small whimper, the cuffs around his wrist digging into his tender skin and breaking the skin once more. He could the metallic scent of his blood and his eyes stung with tears again. The chain that connected his cuffs clanked lifelessly against the metal rod he was attached to.

How long had he been in the dark this time? How many days had passed by since he saw the light? His back was stiff and he yearned to be asleep in the soft bed he had been granted a long while back. Had they forgotten about him? Had Dipper forgotten that he had locked him down here in the dark? It wasn’t often that that didn’t happen. They seemed to forget about him a lot whenever they locked him up in the basement for misbehaving. He cringed at the memory of him fighting against his master Dipper. It was wrong and very unlike him, but somehow, on that particular day, he had sudden felt an urge to fight. He had yelled at Dipper, insisting that he wasn’t going to do what he was told to him. He refused to give in to the commands given to him, he was sick of following the human along like a puppet on strings and for once, Will had actually bit back. A big mistake on his part.

He remembered the way his master’s eyes had glowed a dangerous dark blue and he scowled at the demon. He remembered the stinging, pain all over his body as electricity was forced through his veins, making him writhe and scream in pain. He remembered paying a horrible cost for wanting some freedom and then he remembered being dragged down here, the metal cuffs placed around his wrists too tightly and hurting him. He had sobbed and apologized insistently, but he knew that the deed was done and he had messed up. His master was mad at him and he was being locked in the dark for it.

Will shook his head at the horrible replay of his incident and let out another soft whimper, his bottom lip trembling as he shifted his legs. His right leg had gone to sleep and it hurt a whole awful lot to move it. He squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth together as he tried to move past it and stretch his leg. A sharp gasp escaped him as he put his foot down, his nerves throbbing like he was stepping on pins and needles. He didn’t know what was worse; the pain on his wrists or his sleeping foot.

A creak from the nearby door across the room from him had him whipping his head around quickly, making him dizzy from the sudden head rush. He squinted his eye as a soft light entered the dark room and his heart began beating with excitement. Were they finally going to free him? Was Dipper going to let him come back up to the light?

“M-master…?” He squeaked, his voice raspy and weak from lack of use. There was no reply except for the thunderous footsteps of shoes walking down the stairs. The chains on the rod clinked as Will shuffled to his feet, ignoring the pain as he hurriedly moved to greet his master. He hissed as his wrists let out a soft sting from the metal cuffs digging in, but ignored for the sake of greeting Dipper.

“Aw,” A soft voice cooed, followed by a low chuckle “Did you miss me?”

Will’s heart skipped a beat as he heard Dipper’s voice echo about the dark room. He whined softly, nodding his head as he struggled against the cuffs, wanting to be held by his master and cared for. It had been so long since he had any warmth. So long since he had felt Dipper’s protecting arms wrap around him and soothe him.

“P-please…please, I’m sorry!” Will cried out immediately as Dipper came closer to him, his face coming into view and making the demon feel excited to see him. The male hummed pleasantly, seeing the weak demon act like a joyful puppy. He reached a gloved hand out and ran it through Will’s light blue curls, his fingers wrapping around them and tugging them slightly, eliciting a soft gasp from the demon.

“Shh, my pet,” Dipper smiled, his dark eyes looking over the other. Will looked quite disheveled. His lovely, blue suit had been smudged by dirt stains and his pale, flawless skin was ridden with soot and other colorful spots that couldn’t be washed away by water. Dipper tsked, shaking his head and pulling his hand back. Will let out a strangled noise, wanting to have the warm touch against him again.

“M-master-”

“ _Hush_!” Dipper interrupted coldly, “I didn’t say you could speak,” He hissed, brown eyes flashing a vibrant blue in warning towards the demon. Will cowered back, his mouth closing as he silenced himself. He shrank back against the cool rod, letting it rest along his warm face. It was quiet for a few more moments before Dipper let out a soft sigh, “My poor little failure,” He spoke, “You do know why you had to come down here, right?” Will nodded, yes, yes he did know.

“It was because I was being bad…”

“That’s right,” Dipper nodded, “What was the bad thing you were doing?”

Will was quiet for a few moments, before finding his voice and letting out a timid, “…I-I wasn’t obeying your orders…”

Dipper moved closer to him, going around him and pressing his chest against Will’s back, his hands gripping onto the demon’s arms as he leaned forward, his mouth resting beside Will’s ear, “And what were my orders?”

Will felt his eyes watering and he swallowed thickly, “T-to…t-to stop f-fighting with y-you,” he choked out. He felt Dipper’s hands travel to the front of his chest and he broke, leaning into the touch as he tried to take in as much warmth as he could, “I’m sorry Master Dipper! I’m sorry! Please let me go back up! Let me go back to the light!” He blubbered. Dipper scrunched his nose up and pulled away, his brown eyes narrowed towards the crying demon.

“Pathetic,” The man hissed, “A demon like you _crying_ over a little darkness,” He spat darkly, “What’s wrong? I thought your kind liked this atmosphere.”

Will sniffled and let out choked sobs as Dipper pulled away and he tried to force himself to stop crying, the man’ words cutting deep into his skin and burrowing inside of him. “I-I’m sorry! Please…please let me go up…”

Dipper stared for a while, his eyes debating the demon’s request. He folded his arms over his chest, an eyebrow quirked as he thought, “Why should you?” He scoffed, “I should just let you wither away into nothing but dust down here.”

Will nearly panicked at his words, shaking his head and meeting the man’s gaze. He took in his master’s features, heart beating fast as he took in the sight of the human keeping him bound. The light behind his master was calling him, begging for him to come and Will wished he could. He hated the dark. The darkness meant loneliness. It meant entrapment. It meant death. He would rather have the horrible Gleeful twins bully him each day than live another down here in the basement, locked up like a caged creature. Not that he wasn’t anyways, but he didn’t need the visual reminder to torment him even more than his mind did. He supposed his master was right. He _was_ pathetic. He was a demon for heaven’s sake! And not just any demon, a very _powerful_ one at that. He was a dream demon. A spirit of the mind and ruler of every nightmare mankind or even hell could ever create. He was as powerful as a king and could be even more powerful than a god, heck he _was_ a god!

But a treacherous crevice in his mind thought otherwise. A tiny voice he never knew existed inside of him told him otherwise. He _wasn’t_ powerful. He _wasn’t_ a king. And he wasn’t even close to being a god! He was a pathetic failure, a weakling. He didn’t even count as a demon anymore. How could he? He was bound and chained to a couple of measly humans, ones that had tricked him-a _great mastermind_. Or at least he thought he was.

_How pathetic indeed._

Since his capture, he had sworn revenge against the twins. But as the days passed by and turned into months, he found that he was stuck; weakened by the hold the twins placed over him. He was spellbound by his Master Dipper, his so called ‘human heart’ beating faster and pumping his ‘blood’ faster through his veins. He had grown attached to the cursed human that had enslaved him and now he was nothing more than a doting slave, a victim held bound by his attraction to his captor.

But did it _have_ to be like that? Couldn’t he fight back? Couldn’t he at least try? Couldn’t he show these mortals how badly they had fucked up? Why did _he_ have to be the weak one here? Why were the Gleeful twins so adamant about keeping him weak? They nearly drained his powers every day, forcing him to be no stronger than a weak infant. Couldn’t he take back his control and free himself? Didn’t he want to be free?

 _I want to be free_ , he thought somberly. _I want to, but…_

“Please don’t,” he found himself begging, his blue, glossy eye connecting with brown ones, “I’ll be good…I promise I will.”

What good would being free do him? He had already become too dependent on these humans, on Dipper. He didn’t want to leave the cruel, despite how badly he longed to escape. No, it wasn’t just that…Will Cipher was _afraid_ of being free. He had fought tooth and nail for his freedom for a long time and it only caused him pain. Horrible pain that he was tired of experiencing over and over again and again mercilessly. He was already stuck, he was already weak; what was the point in trying if he was only going to keep failing?

Dipper tapped his chin thoughtfully, “I suppose,” he began, “Very well, I’ll make you a deal,” the man grinned wickedly, “Mabel and I have got some businessmen coming over and they have a contract that’ll take a considerate amount of time to read and look over; if you please them and entertain them with a good show, I’ll let you come up.”

Will’s bottom lip trembled at the very thought of the ‘entertainment’ he would have to provide. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t grown used to, but it made him feel more ashamed by how weak and usable he was. He was already a slave to Dipper and his sister, but now, it seemed the twins wanted to take everything that made him feel a little better about himself and make him feel as though he were nothing more than some disposable toy. And he probably was.

Scratch that, he _most_ definitely was.

He jumped a bit as he felt a gentle hand on cheek and he looked to see that Dipper had leaned in close to him, his eyes beguiling adoration and trust. Will found himself captivated and he moved closer, shivering softly as he felt Dipper snake an arm around his waist, holding him in a way that felt intimate and magical at the same time. Lips brushed against his own and his eye widened as he felt his face heat up and his heart beat faster.

“If you do this, I’ll give you a treat,” His master purred sweetly, “Would you like that my pet?” Dipper crooned, kissing along Will’s jawline, making the demon sigh softly at the touches. Warm lips met his and Will wasted no time in greedily kissing back, missing the feel of his master. He tugged at the cuffs on his wrist, wishing they weren’t there so that he could freely wrap his arm around his master. When the kiss had ended, he was out of breath and his eye was half dazed. Dipper’s hand was entangled in his soft locks, gently caressing them as he gave a sweet smile to the demon.

Like the loyal pet he was, Will nodded. And that was all Dipper needed before he pulled away, leaving the demon standing alone.

“Good boy.” Was all that Dipper said, before he left the dark room, letting the door slam loudly and once more conceal the light. Will only watched helplessly, his eye watching the last bit of light disappear before he was wrapped up in the dark confinements of the room was more. He sank down to the dirty floor, head resting against the metal rod as he merely sat. He felt numb, his heart hallowed out and dry. A lone tear slid down his cheek, and it was followed by many more. But they went unnoticed, or if they were, uncared for. Because at the moment, Will’s whole attention was fixated on the door, for when it would open and let in the light again. He eagerly awaited Dipper’s return, to feel the man unchain him and hold him in his arms as he carried him up the stairs and to his bedroom, where he would make the weak demon feel cared for and whole once more.

Yes, he just had to wait until tomorrow and then he would show his masters just how sorry he was and he would try harder to be more obedient.

It was a lot easier than fighting anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> ┐(´(エ)｀)┌ So...I actually might write more reverse falls fics?? I'm not sure. I think this is something I want to dabble with, and I kinda have something in mind. But, I'm not sure. We'll see I guess.
> 
> Apologies for grammar errors!
> 
> Please leave a comment or critique (if ya want!)
> 
> Got story prompts or requests? Wanna see art made by me? Wanna bug me just because or ask questions? Go visit me on tumblr--> @paidenzilla


End file.
